1043
Barnabas decides to steal the unconscious body being used to keep Angelique alive. Synopsis Teaser : The great estate of Collinwood in parallel time. And a mounting tension permeates every life there. For Quentin Collins, accused of the murder of his wife, Angelique, and of Bruno Hess, has escaped from jail, and Barnabas and Julia are determined to find the secret of the seance at which Angelique died. And this night, in Loomis House, Carolyn has had a very revealing dream. Julia returns to the Loomis House and Carolyn tells her she knows who murdered Angelique. Act I Carolyn panics and refuses to reveal who she suspects murdered Angelique. She wants to go to her room to rest, but Julia won't let her. Carolyn tries to brush her off, saying it was only a dream, and dreams are rarely true. She runs off and Barnabas enters Loomis House. Julia tells Barnabas of Carolyn's dream and wonders if Will is perhaps the murderer. Barnabas decides to question Will, but he gets upset with his accusations and denies killing Angelique. Will leaves the house and Carolyn walks down the stairs. Barnabas confronts her about her dream and reminds her that it is bad to protect a murderer. He puts her in a trance and gets her to admit that Elizabeth killed Angelique. Act II Barnabas finds it difficult to consider that Elizabeth is the murderer. Carolyn reveals that Elizabeth hated Angelique and they both treated each other very badly. She is positive that the hat-pin used to kill Angelique belonged to her, and tells Barnabas that she and Will got in a big fight just before the seance because she thought Will was in love with Angelique. Carolyn, finally, begs Barnabas that he won't go to the police. He agrees for the time being. At Collinwood, Elizabeth and Will are playing cards in the drawing room. Elizabeth wonders where Quentin might be, and if he is hiding somewhere in the house. She asks Will if it's okay to stay at Loomis House for a few days, but Will tells her there is "too much" going on there right now. Barnabas tells Julia what Carolyn told him. He has noticed a pattern that one by one, the people involved at the seance are being killed. Barnabas then suggests stealing the body at Stokes' house so they can perhaps control Angelique, but Julia thinks that Angelique would know that Barnabas is involved, and she refuses to help him. He instead asks Will for help. Act III Barnabas takes Will to the Collins mausoleum, thinking that the secret room would be a good place to hide the body from Stokes' house. When they open the secret room, the discover that someone has been living in it. Barnabas finds a picture of the girl being used as Angelique's life force, and it was drawn by someone named Claude North. Will says he has never heard of him. Barnabas wonders what the connection might be between Claude and the body at Stokes' house. Carolyn, still upset about the vision she had earlier, goes to Collinwood to visit her mother. Elizabeth tells her she wants to sell some of her jewellery, including the hat-pin used to kill Angelique. Carolyn wants to talk about the seance, but Elizabeth says it has been discussed enough. In the middle of the night, Barnabas and Will enter Stokes' house and they prepare to steal the body. Will feels that someone else is in the room with them. Soon they hear the ghostly voice of Hoffman, who tells them she will not let them take the body. Memorable quotes : Carolyn Loomis: I remember it now! I know who murdered Angelique! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Stoddard (PT) * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Hoffman (PT) * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Loomis * John Karlen as Will Loomis Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Black background. * No cast or crew members are credited; only the Dan Curtis Productions logo is seen, and unusually it is over a black background rather than a shot of one the sets. Story * Adam is mentioned as Barnabas discusses the concept of transferring a life force. * Angelique would often delight in annoying Elizabeth. * The secret room in the Collins mausoleum was built during the . * In Portland there is an antique shop on Great Market Street named 'Trillings'. * Elizabeth's box where she keeps her hat pins is the box that stored the hand of Count Petofi in the 1897 story line. * GHOSTWATCH: Will and Barnabas hear the voice of Hoffman. * TIMELINE: Carolyn might be going to Portland tomorrow or the day after that. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act 1, when Barnabas enters Loomis House, he closes the door, but it swings back open slightly. Then the door mysteriously recloses by itself (no doubt a stagehand outside the door pulls it closed). * A shadow passes in the foreground from the perspective behind the basement door as William Loomis is about to leave Loomis House. * Jonathan Frid has a great deal of trouble removing the cane from the coat rack. * Jonathan Frid mistakenly says "hairpin" instead of "hatpin" when referring to the murder weapon of Angelique. * Julia refers to the voodoo doll found in Maggie's dresser as a 'small clay doll'; the item was actually a small stone bust. * Carolyn talks about kneeling by Angelique's body and picking up a piece of jade (which came from the hatpin), but it was previously established that Carolyn was not present at the seance. * In the scene with Will, Barnabas, and Carolyn in Loomis House, to create a camera shot looking through the banister of the stairs, part of the set wall had to be removed. When looking back at the stairs from the drawing room, you can see that the wall behind Carolyn is removed. * When Carolyn and Barnabas sit on the couch, a boom mic is seen above Barnabas’ head. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1043 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1043 - The Heat Death of the Universe Gallery ( }}) 1043a.jpg|Carolyn & Angelique 1043zj.jpg|Claude North 1043zu.jpg|Spooked Category:Dark Shadows episodes